


The Healing Touch

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Close Quarters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, MISTI-con, Post War, Quiet, calm, hurt snape, secret feelings, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Severus isn't used to being taken care of.





	The Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. There will be some errors. Thanks for reading.

Severus doesn't understand why of all the people, it's Aberforth who has to take care of him. _It must have been Dumbledore's doing_ , he tells himself. Albus Dumbledore, of course, because the _other_ Dumbledore is fussing over tea and cake while Severus sits on the sofa.

He doesn't require much. Not anymore.

The deep wounds he had have now been healed. Thanks to the combination of the Healers who were secretly sent out of St Mungo's, combined with Ms Granger's magic—which Albus arranged a while ago—and all the rest Severus has received.

All outsiders are forbidden to visit him; Severus relies on Aberforth to change his bandages, to clean him, to help him … in _every_ way possible.

He no longer wishes to stay here, but he can't simply get up and leave. He physically can't. His legs don't work very well at the moment, the snake's poison had spread all over his body by the time help had arrived, and even though it has been completely removed from his system, the healing process takes its time.

Time.

Severus knows all about it. Everyone involved in the wars knows about waiting and time.

Only, he wishes he were waiting at home, alone at Spinner's End, and not be a burden on another man. Not rely yet again, on Dumbledore. Even if it's a different one. Especially when the way _this_ Dumbledore looks at him in a way Severus is not used to; and the way it makes him feel.

When Aberforth hands the tea to Severus and places the snacks on the small table in front of him, he takes a seat on the chair next to him. They sit in silence for a while — it's been like this and it's Severus's favourite part of the day. He likes to share the silence, it's comfortable and comforting. He doesn't know why and feels foolish for it. He's not supposed to be so confused and uncertain at _his_ age.

"I wish you'd take assistance from me for all you've done so far," Severus says, hinting on once again, how he should be financially helping Aberforth since he pays for all of Severus's medicines and food.

Aberforth always waves a hand in the air and dismisses Severus's comments and concerns.

He gets frustrated now. Before, when he was under Albus, when he was doing the one job he had, Severus was patient. He'd been patient, but now? He was done. He's over it. He wants to Apparate away. Just go back home, lay in his hole, and away from everyone else.

But he knows two things, first, he can't apparate, not yet. He's not healthy enough for it. And second, Aberforth would come looking for him, and carry him back to his place if need be. Severus knows this stubbornness; it's what drives him too.

It's admiring.

Nevertheless, he dismisses how it makes him feel.

"I think I'll rest now," Severus says in a small voice. Because he knows what this means; he hates how tired his body gets and he can't take himself to bed.

"You've had a long day," Aberforth says, standing up to put away the dishes before helping Severus.

Severus snorts involuntarily. "Of course, between breakfast, sitting in the garden, and then _helping_ with lunch…" He trails off; he'd only cut the vegetables while staying seated in his favourite chair. _I have a favourite chair here, it's beyond belief_.

"I know you do a little bit more every day; you're trying to be strong. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Severus stops himself from smiling then. What is he a school girl? Glad someone's noticed him? His mini-triumphs? He shakes his head instead.

"Very well, up you go. We won't use the cane today, and I'll help you walk on your own. I know you're probably itching to get out of here."

Severus doesn't want to but he leans into Aberforth. He probably can stand on his own but without a cane, he also doesn't want to fall flat on his face. Aberforth stops for a brief second, Severus can feel the hesitation, before he wraps his arm around Severus's waist and helps him walk.

"I'm certain you're probably itching to get rid of me; get some peace and quiet back in your life. No longer have any burden—"

"Having you here is not a burden," Aberforth says immediately. As they walk into the guest room, he doesn't let go of Severus until he's sitting securely on the bed. Then, per usual, he bends down to remove Severus's shoes.

"I hate you have to do this…" Severus mumbles, mostly to himself. Usually, he only thinks it, but perhaps it's time he tells the man how much his help is appreciated.

If it were up to him, he should have been left for dead. But then there are times when he's grateful it wasn't up to him. That he's here now, receiving the gentle, innocent touch, which means everything to him.

"It's my favourite part of the day," Aberforth says, looking up.

"What?" Severus can't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Seeing you safe. Here. Being able to spend another day with you…" Aberforth removes both the shoes and gently massages Severus's feet. It sends a thrill up Severus's legs. "Knowing I am helping you get better every day— This task reminds me of that."

Severus's heart sinks, and the words are at the tip of his tongue. He wants to say so much. He wants to tell Aberforth what his touch means to Severus. And with the way Aberforth is looking at him, it's almost as if _he_ can tell Severus has words stuck inside him. They stare at each other for a while, Aberforth looking expectant, and Severus simply…hesitant.

With a sigh, he gets to his feet and gives Severus a nod. He's about to say _rest well_ , when Severus grabs onto Aberforth's hand, before he can turn away.

"Stay," Severus says softly.

And Aberforth does.


End file.
